Tortured
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: Link is Dark Link's playmate. Really dark themes. Involves torture and kind of nondescript rape. Dark Link and Link pairing. SLASH. One shot. If you don't like slash, torture, or anything to do with rape don't read it. Other warnings inside.


Tortured

Warning: Yaoi (male/male). Don't like homosexual relationships, press "back" on your browser. If you ignore the warning I don't want to hear your stupid whining. There's also torture and mentionings of rape. None of the rape is explicit, but still. If you're offended by that leave right this minute. Again, I don't want to hear you whining about how much this story sucks because you were offended at the content in the story when it's clearly labeled. So, if you're offended by material such as torture and sorta-non-descript rape (I mean, there's not THAT much detail...) then leave. If you go any farther than this warning and hate this stuff I am not responsible. It was your choice. I mean no offense to anyone, either, and if you don't think you're offended, read it, and find out you are I'm terribly sorry. I don't condone these activities. They're fantasies.

Pairing: Dark Link/Link. Dark is the dominant and sadistic bastard and Link's on the bottom. The relationship is also one-sided; Link doesn't appreciate what Dark Link's doing to him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

This was all Valkyrie's doing. Blame her for giving me the idea for this. I asked her for something angsty that was Zelda related and she gave me this. You can poke her. Just as a forewarning: this is THE END, which means there's no sequel or new chapters. It's a oneshot, in other words.

* * *

He kissed him roughly, forcing Link's body against his own. Link was unable to do anything except resort to death threats and "When I get free I'll..." but those words meant nothing to Dark. He chuckled as he stared at the boy with a sadistic grin on his face."So, I finally have the Hero of Time all tied up. Tell me, how does defeat feel?"  
Link struggled with his binds, growling and spitting at Dark.  
Dark was not pleased, and answered, "I hope you know I'll make the ropes _tighter_ if you keep fighting a fruitless fight. Oh look," Dark said, grabbing Link's wrist, "you're already bleeding." He licked the wound and Link winced. If he could kick Dark he would.   
"Why don't you pick on someone else?"  
Dark chuckled.  
"Because no one is as vulnerable as you."  
Link growled again.  
"I am _not_ vulnerable!"

Dark pulled hard on Link's wrist and Link yelled out in pain, blood coating the rope and causing Link to bite his lip. He would _not_ cry in front of Dark.  
"Oh, really? Well, against Mido you were."  
Link gulped.  
"All the smacking and hitting and physical fighting he did to you means you're not vulnerable. Stop kidding yourself."  
Link once again growled.  
"You have no clue what the hell you're talking about."  
Dark laughed again.  
"Oh yes I _do_, Link. I know what he did. Because having Mido constantly taunt and tease you saying you were worthless and that--"  
Link's leg got loose and kicked Dark right between the legs. Dark's eye twitched and watered up but he didn't move.  
"You're definitely going to pay for that, you son of a dead bitch!" Dark shrieked and slapped Link hard against cheek. He then took Link's head into his hand and bashed it against the hard, stone wall behind him twice.  
"...As I was saying, I wasn't being taunted and teased by Mido and him saying I was a worthless piece of shit and that I didn't go into the Lost Woods with a girl I liked and almost got her killed."

That was it. Link had had enough.  
"_Shut the fuck up, Dark_!" A leg was about to collide with Dark's face but Dark's hand shot out and grabbed it, holding it at an unusual angle. Link's face contorted with pain.  
"If you value this leg you'd _shut up_," Dark said and threw Link's leg back against the wall.  
"As I was saying, I also didn't get beaten up in front of everyone in Kokiri Forest with a switch from a tree by Mido with my pants pulled down..." Dark trailed off and had a satisfied smile when he saw Link pulling against the ropes, trying to get at Dark but couldn't.  
"But of course _you_ wouldn't let something as _stupid _and _petty_ as that hurt you _would you now_?" Dark said, tauntingly.  
"Shut up!"  
Dark pressed against Link, his mouth once again on top of his. Dark bit Link's bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood, and forced his tongue into a place Link definitely wasn't comfortable with Dark's tongue probing.  
Dark's hand went down to the front of Link's leggings and Dark's lips formed a smile of sadistic pleasure. He broke the kiss and noted Link's expression. Link's face may not have shown fear, but Dark saw in those cerulean eyes of his that he was scared shitless.  
"Seeing you all bleeding and tied up is making me _so fucking horny_," Dark said, his hands on the laces that held the leggings up; he smirked.  
"I wonder what else you're hiding." Dark unlaced Link's pants and Link tried in vain to kick him away.  
"Let me guess, you have never had someone touch you down there and you're still a virgin."

Link made a distressed sound, and Dark knew Link was tired, both physically and mentally.  
"I am _not_ a virgin!"  
Dark bit the juncture of Link's neck.  
"Sure you aren't. You don't strike me as the type to have sex _at all_ much less once."  
Dark pulled down the white fabric just enough to expose certain "things" and smirked.  
"Well, I've _definitely_ seen better." He laughed.  
"But you're not that bad."  
Link didn't move. He knew that he wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon, and he was tired. He looked at the ceiling. His head was pounding like crazy and he couldn't think. He had felt a warm liquid reach the back of his neck and knew it was blood. His fate was inevitable.  
Dark grinned like a psycho and roughly grasped Link's dick. Link gasped in shock and in pain at the sudden feeling.  
"So, you like it, do you?"  
Link shook his head no, even though it made him sick to his stomach.  
"Well that gasp wouldn't have come from your mouth if you hated it. You're gonna love being touched like this, Link. After all, you've been _begging_ me to do this."  
Link mustered up enough power to speak.  
"I would _never_ beg for being tortured like this. I would _never beg_ for someone to tie me up and rape me."

Dark licked Link's dick and Link absentmindedly bucked his hips forward. Link moaned softly as Dark once again rubbed Link's now hard cock rougher than before. If Link could he would smack Dark, but he couldn't, and he knew his body probably wouldn't let him.

"I know your mind is probably screaming for you to not like this, Link," Dark sneered, turning the boy so that his backside was facing him, "but I know your body won't mind being used roughly, now would it?"

More mental torture. Link felt Dark rub up against him and Link knew this was a battle he could not win. He was breathing shallowly, his heart beating faster due to the stress on his body. Link knew right then Dark's intention: Dark was going to rape him to death.

Link lost a lot of blood and his arms were losing circulation. He was tired and knew that he was going to end up dead. That was what Dark wanted.

"You sick fuck," Link spat, partially muffled by the wall.

Dark kissed Link's neck almost affectionately.

"I'm not going to fuck you hard enough to kill you. That's not what I want. I want you to _suffer_. It makes me horny when you suffer like a helpless little bitch."

Dark pulled his own pants down, letting his extremely hard dick free of the cloth prison, and rubbed it against Link's sensitive ass.

"I'm going to pound you like a Hylian whore, you bitch, and you're going to like it whether you want to or not. By the time I'm done you'll be panting and screaming my name."

Link's eyes fluttered closed as he felt the pain of Dark's entrance. A scream ripped through the air, and Link's muffled cries only got softer and softer until they were a mere groan. Link's voice was hoarse, his throat dry, and he knew that Dark did this to shut him up. In and out Dark went, the sadistic smile growing bigger and bigger as he saw red dripping down Link's legs. He knew how much pain Link was in, and he was satisfied.

"Don't worry, my sweet, your torture's almost over," Dark said in a hushed voice.

He plunged in as hard as he could and Link only whimpered.

"Say it."

Link asked, "Say what?" A sharp gasp escaped his throat and Dark savagely tore at his insides.

"You _know_ what."

Link's body was now covered in scrapes from sliding against the wall.

"No I don't." It came in a whisper.

Dark said in Link's ear, "Say my name _right now_."

Link whimpered again before whispering it.

Dark pulled Link's head up by his blond hair, caked with dried blood, and said, "That's _not_ good enough you whore."

Dark pressed Link's forehead against the stone wall.

"_Say it_."

Link then screamed, "I love you, Dark!" not because he wanted to, but because his skull was about to be smashed in and because Dark thrust in violently again.

Dark smiled in satisfaction and withdrew, pulled Link's leggings up, and released Link from his binds.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Dark kneeled down beside him and sat Link up against his chest.

"My poor baby…sleep tight, I'll be doing this again later."

With that Dark set Link's body down and let him rest.

"_I'll be doing this again later_."


End file.
